


Этот странный животный мир

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Побасенки Микки Пирсона про львов и джунгли очень заразительны.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Этот странный животный мир

Микки Пирсон любил сравнивать себя со львом. Что-то в этом, определенно, было. Он любил, чтобы вокруг был прайд, всё было по высшему разряду, и чтобы все видели: Розалид Пирсон - львица из львиц.

То, как быстро и жёстко Майкл разобрался с русскими, тоже стало доказательством – налетел и в месиво превратил, не разбирая на правых и виноватых. 

Тренер отдавал должное уму Пирсона, его целеустремленности и принципам. Но быть частью этого прайда не хотел категорически. У него была своя стая, свои родные волчата, и альфа в Тренере на хую вертел всех кошачьих. Почти всех.

Была небольшая такая проблемка: Тренер встречался с Рэем, а Рэй был человеком Микки – до жути верным и таким же целеустремленным. Эти двое жили по закону джунглей, только Рэй никогда не говорил о себе, как о льве. Скорее уж, Рэймонд, если и был кошаком, то леопардом – умный как черт одиночка, хитрый, жестокий, приспособленный под любые условия, и невероятно красивый. 

Сам Рэй говорил, что он всеядный. В прямом смысле – все эти животные ассоциации он игнорировал напрочь. 

Рэймод Смит и правда ел всё: вагю и шаурму из Кебабры, чай за хреналион фунтов и кофе из автомата, полезные овощи гриль и пересоленную картошку фри. Рэй спокойно переваривал классическую музыку по вечерам в своем логове скромной роскоши и рэп Карапузов через херовые колонки ноутбука, приемы в особняках аристократов и квартирку Тренера. Грязь Рэй не переваривал, но, если честно, Тренер был уверен – при необходимости Рэймонд Смит по яйца в неё влезет. И там будет выглядеть как звезда вечеринки.

После тяжелого дня Рэй был похож на енота: переодевшийся в домашнее, в уютный вязаный кардиган, с теплым пледом под спиной, покуривающий у себя на заднем дворе – он был мил и пушист, несмотря на темные круги под глазами от усталости и недосыпа и перманентный оскал сарказма в ответах.

Всеядный ёж тоже в Рэймонде присутствовал: попробуй тронуть не там, не так и не вовремя – свернется, колючки выставит, и хрен ты его оттуда выманишь. Ёж из Смита был почти противотанковый, но Тренер знал пути обхода. Им было сложно и непривычно друг с другом, но оба понимали – оно того стоит, это не разовый трах и разбежались. В конце концов, сам Тренер тоже не мёд с сахаром.

Собственно, по-настоящему Рэй никогда не злился ни на него, ни на Карапузов. Потому что доведенный до белого каления Рэймонд становился опаснее любого льва на свете. Он мягко скалился, предупреждал раз, другой, третий, а потом всё сметало чистой яростью: «меня зовут Р-р-р-эймонд Смит» – и всё, сжирал с говном и не давился. Этот всеядный медведь развивал бешеную скорость, стартуя с места как гоночный болид – разгон до сотни за долю секунды. И, надо сказать, ясности ума Рэй не терял даже в приступах гнева.

Все смитовские животные ипостаси с лихвой демонстрировались в постели: Рэй немыслимо сворачивался и выворачивался под Тренером, буквально ударом лапы подминал под себя «добычу», лениво сверкал хитрющим взглядом по утрам, обезоруживая умильностью и нежностью.

Не то чтобы Тренер и Майкл Пирсон были как кошка с собакой: они держали нейтралитет, понимая, что не враги друг другу, но и переходить границы не стоит. И только Рэй спокойно мотался туда-сюда, одинаково комфортно чувствуя себя везде, как всеядный высшего порядка. 

Были ведь и низшего – такие крысы, как Флэтчер. Майкл хотел заполучить эту тварь себе для расправы, Тренер – себе. У каждого были примерно одни и те же счеты к слишком пиздливому журналисту. Вот тут чуть было и не нашла коса на камень, но Рэй, сыто улыбаясь и урча, показал Флэтчеру со стороны: смотри, дескать, какая прелесть, тебя теперь все хотят, как ты и мечтал. Куда желаешь – львам в пасть или в волчью стаю на расправу? И Флэтчер как-то сник, обмяк и в результате сгинул, даже лысого хвоста не осталось.

Свою звериную теорию Тренер однажды выдал Рэю, и тот смеялся долго и со вкусом:

\- Господи боже, Джеймс, да ты романтик и поэт! Только давай остановимся на том, что я обычный человек в этом вашем странном животном мире. Ладно? Меня так больше чем устраивает.

Тренера тоже устраивало: Рэя он любил всяким, с ассоциациями и без. К тому же, человек тоже существо всеядное.

«И вообще, венец Творенья», - подумал он, когда совершенно голый Рэймонд откинул одеяло, наблюдая, как поспешно раздевается Джеймс, чтобы, наконец, сцеловать его хитрую улыбку.


End file.
